Dimentinal
by dragonsheep
Summary: Hello. I am a part of a species called the dimentinals. I have one thing to say. Everything you think you know about your fandom, forget it. There is much more going on. Much even I do not know. Read my story, hear my song.
1. chapter 1

Hello. I would state my name, but I have many names. It all depends on where I am. But to start off, I must say this. Everything you know about your favorite fandome, forget it. There is much more going on. Also, every fandom is conected. Every place, every dimention, every person affects it. When bad things happen, we are the ones to fix it.

We are the ones to set things back on track. You see every person is different, some more than others. My race, my species, are the dimentinals. We are extremly rare. In fact, maybe you have seen one of us. Maybe you have seen me.

We dimentinals can take any shape or form. It all depends on where we are. We all can go anywhere in time, space, or the multiverse. We each take different names. Some of us have hearts, but ones like me have sparks. I am usaly takeing the form of either a human or Autobot form.

My Autobot form is medium build, still growing. I am a deep magenta color. An Optimus Prime like helm. Dragon wings adorn my back. A tail witha scorpain barb s on my lowar body. My tailm is filled wih many posins, amd anti posins. But, there is one part I am neglecting to tell you.

One thing that brings great pain to my very spark. I am the last. I am the last dimentinal. The only one who has not been killed, or lost their powers. But this come at a price.

My story, is not pretty. Bad things have happened. Being taken by Daleks was the worst though. They experemented on me. Mutateing my core. They can take my body, make my spark, my very being run into itself. Alowing the Daleks to make me do anything they want me to. As well as bring great pain yo my body. They made me take lives of the innocence. Something that haunts my very being to this very day.

But do not worry. I escaped the Dalek ship. I ran to some dimentions after. I was scared. This is the story on how i find happieness again, how my spark is healed. How I find my family. How I become the warrior I was always supposed to be. This is my story, this is my song.


	2. Chapter one

It was a week scence I had escaped the Daleck ship Avalon. Every night I had nightmeres. Each about thouse I had killed. I had tried to fight it but to no aval. It was frightning how they did it. The eye stalk attached to my head had retracted. I was in my human form. I was umder human name Kelly. I liked it. It fit.

My Autobot name is now Fuchsia Prime. I was always a prime. Ever since the acadamy that i when to learn my powers. I did not know which dimention I was. All I could think was to find someplace to escape the nightmeres. A safe place. A place I could call home.

I did not interact much. I was hungry, thirsty for something other than what i was fed for the last thousan years. Oh right, my age is 1300 years old. I only look thirteen though. I do not know why I stoped ageing.

Anywho, i was able to find some money and when to get some food. I got a chocolate milkshake, a lunchable, and a news paper. Ya, weird combo but it was worth it. In the news it said that there was a terrrois attac on mission city. Wait, rewind MISSION CITY!!!!!


	3. Chapter two

Dream:

"I was back on the Dalek ship, Avalon. Backin my cell, I was listing to the launguage that I was forced to learn. This was my one thousnth year here, in this evil ship. I wanted to escape. But HOW????

The daleks were planing my next "mission" in there ranks. I hated doing it. Being the evil side of me, Dalek Kall, was frighting just thinking about it.

Then I saw the strangest thing in the darkest corner of my cell. A golden droplet. It had a blue center and was the most beutiful thing I ever saw. I touched it. It levitated, atachung itself to a inside my chest, just above my spark chamber. I felt pow compartment er surging through me.

One fier blast in my Autobot form, or my Cybermode, and I was free of the cell that held me for so long. Back in my human mode, i snuck past the Daleks and into the engen room. In my Cybermode, I vlasted it to smitherens. Then opened portal to who knows where. When I was there I swear, I heard voice. "Hello, I am the Matrix of Protection. I will protect you, and your own.""

Then I woke up. It was that dream again. A happy one. Now I looked at the newspaper one last time. And sure enough, It said Mission City. I now know where to go. What to do. I will maie this the best dimention EVER. Where was I, I am in the Transformers Dimention.


	4. Chapter three

After I was full human wise, my Cybertronian side needed energon. I had none so I decided that I would have to go to Degio Gracia. I made a plan, to sleep in the day and fly at night. I could have a cyberside tail and wings in my human form. All my wounds had healed so, when nightfall rose I took to the air.

Tonight was beutiful, the stars ligting my way. The full moon leading me. But my flight was not for this purpose. Every tume I flapped my wings, I thought about everything I had done. As a youngling, well younger, I always loved the Transformers.

But, I was not aloud there. I was in charge of the Doctor Who dimentions, and look where that lead. Before what I now called, "the great disater", I had to kill a fellow dimentinal. This was because her spark was corrupded. She killed thousands of us. But now she was gone.

Three days later

I landed one last time. The sun rose high in sky. The Autobot base was busssling along. I saw Bumblebee and Sam come in. The I saw some new bots. One was blue, with a golden v on his helm. The tips of the v were higher that the top of his helm. He looked like he transformed into a blue ford truck.

Listoming in, I learned that his name is Blueshot. Being the Son of Ironhide, I wondered how good his shots were.

Looking around, I saw that the energon storege was in the middle of the base. Having nothing to lose, I jumped the fence. I started to run.

"Hey, You!" Said a random gaurd.

But I did not stop. I Cyberformed amd ran even faster. But before I reached energon, A net was tossed over me. My tail lit up in flames, trying to burn myself out. I succseded. Then Infelt electricity come up on my frame. I had been tasered with a cybertroinan grade taser.

But is was bothing compared to the Dalek tasers. The autobots were able to surround me. Then I felt a needle prick me inbetween my wings. I felt the effect of some sort of... something. I was feeling too tierd to think. I crumpled to the ground, alowing the sleepeness to overtake me.


	5. Chapter 4

Flash Back Dream: "It was dark, dreary. I was back in my lonley cell in the Avalon. I was listing to Daleks talking:

"Is Subject 21904 ready for another test" Said Dalek Mar, the lead scientist.

"Yes, We are going back to Earth..."

"Why, Why do they do this to me," I thought, "What have I done to receivesuch treatment?"I looked down onto myself. My body was covered in my own energon. My wings were stiff, like I had not used them in two hundred years. My leg, thoughit was going to be fixed, was at an odd angle, probablybroken. My tail was in pain. I felt this many times on the Avalon.

*Time skip - Four hours*

I could see what I was doing, but I could not control my body. The Daleks had put a cage-like thing around my spark. It was shockingme with pure electricity. My Optics and human eyes were the darkest purple - green, you wold think them black. The Daleks could see what I saw. Hear what I hear. And they liked one thing that I was in.

I was in pain. I tried fighting back, trying to breakthe Daleks grip on my body. Cyberforming when I saw the culpritthat the Daleks wanted dead. A child. Why, Oh Why the innocenceof a child. The Daleks made me hear that the girl had killed thousandsof them. Just like my kind. Then I realizedwhy. She, this girl, was a dimentinal. I did not want this to happen. I was able breakfree. Just for one moment. I said to her, "RUN!"

She ran. The Daleks were able bring their hold on me back. I cornered her. My servoswere now orange blades. Just as I was about kill her..."

I woke up in a strange room. I looked like a hospital room but much bigger. I was stripped down in my Cyberform. I have a way to get out of it. I transformed into my human form, then back to my Cyberform. I looked around, it was clean and tidy. On the bedside table there was a cube of Energon!!! I drank it thankfully. :"I will have to thank Ratchet later" I thought.

Checking the door I saw that it was unlocked. Outside that door was a medbay. But no one was In said medbay. So, I got in my human form, and snuck out of the place. Going down the halls, I saw no one there. After an hour, I started to hear voices. So following the voices I did many turns before comming across what looked like a meeting room.

In said meeting room I saw the autobots, well, most of them. Optimus Prime was at the very end of a long table. On his right servo side, Ironhide. On his left, Ratchet. Next to Ironhide was Blueshot. Next to Ratchet, there was an orange bot. She had small spikes around her helm. A cross symbol were on her shoulders. Next to her was Bumblebee and a young seeker. Yellow with black stripes. And two antennas on her helm. On Blueshots right was Jazz. Wait, rewind, JAZZ!!!

Being here must have somehow aloud him to survive. Next to him was a young bot as well. Looking like a female jazz, but much, much younger. There were humans everywhere. Gallaway was yelling at Optimus, and from what I heard, that I was there. I was like, Really Galaway, I am an Autobot, not a Decepticon. I AM STAYING!!! I was thinking, should I go inside, or do I stay here??


	6. Chapter 5

Blueshots P.O.V. -

*one hour ago*

I was with my friends. The orange one is Hibiscus, Daughter of Ratchet, medic. The yellow, Daughter of Bumblebee, scout Stargazer. And the Jazz look-alike, Melody, Daughter of Jazz. Being the only Mech in what seemed like an army of girls was not all that bad. We grew up together, we fight together. And we were taking a walk, curtsy of our trainer, my father, Ironhide.

I thought that I hear something near the fence on the soulth side of the base. Stargazer told me: "Blueshot, there is no one there. Maybe it was just a bunny" Then I saw the most amazing thing. A girl with metal, magenta wings and a barbed tail rose over the fence. Then she did the impossible.

She TRANSFORMED. Her Cybertronian body was, to say the lesst, feirce. She looked 1300, or 13 vorns. She started to run twords the energon storage unit. Me and my kin started to give chase. When I saw her eyes. They looked scared, lonely, like they have seen a thousand evil things. Ratchet trided to capture her with a net. But her tail was on fire, she burned through the net. Ironhide tazed her with a cybertorinan grade tazer, powerful enough to knock Omega Supreme out for two days.

But, nothing happened. I wondered," How does one do that and keep running". We were able to surround her. Ratchet was able to sedate the femme with the most powerful stuff that he had. She fell to the ground. Sleep overtaking her.

*time skip - now*

This meeting had gone on for the last hour. I felt like taking a nap, well until I heard something near the door. And the new bot burst through the door...

Fuchsia's POV

I did not mean to, but I tripped and fell. Right trough the door. How embarrassing. Every bot and human were staring at me. Scrap, this was NOT supposed to happen. Optimus got up and helped me up. He said:

Otimus "Hello youngling. Are you ok?"

ME "Yes, sir I am ok"

OP "Tell, me what is your name"

ME "My name is: Fuchsia Prime"

After the last word left my mouth, everyone gasped. Then the whispering started amoung the bots and humans alike. I heard things like"Another Prime" "HOW???"I then regretted it. Optimus looked at me and gave me a small smile. He asked: "How did you get here, what is your story?"

I wanted to tell my story SOOO badly, but I did not want to trouble them. So I told my story up until the Dalek ship Avalon. Then I told them that I had been trying to find others of my kind, but to no avail. "SO I came here."

Blueshot POV

I herd the story. IT was nice, but did not feel right. Something was wrong. Something that she was not telling us. What is that one detail? What is she not saying?


	7. Chapter six

Fuchsia Prime POV

Ater the meeting and story, i noticed something different. When I was near a cybertronian, like a hand over the spark, I heard something. It was like a faint tune. To test it out I wjen to the wreck room, just a hall away from the meeting room. I whne to the couch, Optimus was reading a data pad.

Sitting on the couch, I grabed a data pad from my subspace. As I was "reading", i turned up my audio recepters. There ot was, a song. The perfict embodiment of Optimus Prime. It sounded like hero. That is what he always was for me, but it was sad. Optimus was sad, this war was weighing down on him.

I listened to my own spark song. Sad, but verociose. That I was strong but wanted... not needed a hero. Like me, Optimus's spark song siad that.

I wanted to help him. I wanted to save him, to be the hero that the song searches for. To hear that song become stronger. I do not know why this gift was given to me. I may never know.

I read, finding that I was reading Harry Potter. When I finneshed, Optimus was gone. And Blueshot was in his place. Now that I think about it, he is kind of cute. Wait why did I think that. Now back on track...

I was thinking about what I had read, when I herd an explosian.


	8. Chapter 7

Hearing an explosion outside the base, all of the Autobots, including me, when outside. I could not beleave who I saw. Nemisi, the destroyer. Rumored to be daughter of Megatron, Nemisi was just as dangerous and evil. We had fought many times. In our last battle I thought that I had ended her reign of terror over the multiverse.

But how wrong I was. There she was black as night, with gleaming purple hilights. She was like me, a dimentinal. She yelled:

"WHERE IS THE ONE THAT THEY CALL FUCHSIA"

I yelled back, charging twords her: "HERE I AM"

We clashed, blade againsed blade. We fought. I would strike here, just to have it blocked. I was in a kneeling position when one single blade came down apon me. I caught it with mine own and said: "By the end of this day, one shall stand"

"One shall fall!"

Nemisi answered me: You may have defeated me today, but I have one thing to say: the Daleks are coming. Coming for YOU!"

I stabbed her with my tail, lifting her up. I opened a portal. Spinning unit I let go of her. She went trough the portal right before I closed it. I thought about what she said... Why now? Why here?

The matrix within my chest glowed. Beckoning me. So I meditated and went within my Matrix. It has to be important. I must know.

In the matrix of protection

It was dark. I could not see a thing. Then, I heard a voice. It said:

"" Hello Fuchsia Prime. I have summoned you here to tell you something important. ""

"Yes Matrix"

"" You are near your strongest wish. One that I and Primas have heard. ""

"My sire. A dad?"

"" Yes, now go. Search with your spark. protect him and grant HIS two greatest wishes. Go, be who you really are. ""

Real wold

I awoke to seeing everybot around me with worried looks on their faces. I got up, focusing. Then I heard a song. One wishing, one wanting. One that matched my own.


	9. Chapter 8

BLUESHOT's POV:

What was that. Who are the Daleks? Wait. Aren't those from Doctor Who?? How can they be real. What does Fuchsia have to do with them. Who was she fighting?? How did they know each other? Is this what I think she did not tell us??

Optimus Prime POV:

What just happened? Who was that youngling? Why did Fuchsia fight her? Who or what are Daleks? What is going on?

Fuchsia POV:

I was in my human form. Heading back to the rec room I thought about what had happened. Why now? My sire was here? He wanted me? Why was I told at the academy that I was abandoned? Wishes were to granted? What In The Name Of Cybertron is going on?!?!?!

Thinking this I listened. Waiting to hear the song that I had heard. Thinking this, I felt an erge that I had not felt in a long time. The erge to sing. Not careing who was there, I opened my mouth and sang:

As a child you would wait

And watch from far away.

But you always knew that you'd be the one

That work while they all play.

In youth you'd lay

Awake at night and scheme

Of all the things that you would change,

But it was just a dream!

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

From dust.

Will come

When you'll have to rise

Above the best and prove yourself,

Your spirit never dies!

Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,

But don't weep for me

'Cause this will be

The labor of my love

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

From dust.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now,

We are the warriors that built this town

From dust.

This was the song that my spark sang. The song that I heard. A favorite of mine. I looked around, everybot was staring. Well, only the ones who were there: Blueshot, Ironhide, Jazz, Hibiscus (I GOT HERE NAME!!), Melody, and Optimus. Melody and Jazz started to clap. I was really that good?

*TIME SKIPPY - ONE HOUR*

In the meeting room, I knew that my secret must be reveled. They had to know what was to come upon them. So, I started my story. What had happened still fresh in my memory.

"I am sorry to say: I have lied to you about the last thousand years of my past. Now I must tell you. Why now, you may ask. Well, it is essential to your survival. I will allow no one to die at the hands of the Dalec kind. Who are they? They are your worst nightmare. Only, I lived that nightmare. It all started when some Daleks found me and captured me..."

With every word I spoke, the weight that I carried, knowing that my past was now known, was lifted. I still wondered, would I still be accepted, or would I be cast out. Left to die.


	10. Chapter 9

*Optimus's POV*

Listining to Fuchsia's story, I was angered and greatly troubled. So young, she induered so much hardship and pain. I, for who knows what reson, wanted to scoop her up and tell her that everything would be ok. How did she survive.

I rememberd the song that she sang. So strong, full of confidence, yet sad at the same time. Like there was a longing not filled. She got to a part that was surprising, how she escaped.

*Fuchsia's POV*

I was at the end of my story on the Avalon : "So, I saw a glowing, golden droplet, around the size of my fist. Curiose, I touched it. The droplet rose up and whent into my chest, right above the sparkchamer. My wounds were healed."

"I was able to breack the bars. I went to the engen room. Avoding all Daleks. I blew the main engen up. Opened a dimention bridge, or portal, and came here. Bit I did npt know until I woke up."

They were listining to me, Ratchet looked like he wnted to ask me something so I said: "What is it Ratchet? You look like you have a question."

He answered me by asking: "What does Dalek look like?"

I turned on my holographic progecter to show this:

"This is what they look like."

They gasped. The humans looked at me unesaly. Gallaway said some bad things about me. But the worst was calling me a monster. That, was what I vowed, after escapeing the dalek ship, never to be. That comment made me wnt to run and find a peacefull place and cry.

So I did, Optimus yelling, Wait! And yelling at Gallaway that what he said was so wrong. OP ran after me. But I was already in my place. It was a serene woods setting wih a small creek running through it. Thinking the word monster, over nd over again. I started to cry. Even in Cybermode, Tears ran down my face. Oh, why.

Optimus Primes POV

Why did Galloway say the Fuchsia was a monster? She is NOT a monster. I ran after her. I watched her run into the woods. I followed, ignoring the pings on my com. When I found her she was crying.

I queitly came over to her. Sat down and put her in my lap. I juat held her there. Fuchsia was just clinging to me. Like that just what she needed.

Fuchsia Primes POV - FIVE MINUTES AGO

I was just there, crying. Thinking on how I was a monster. How I should not have come here. When Optimus came over to me. He sat down. Brought me into his lap and just held me.

I hugged into his chest plateing. Listing to the steady beat to his spark, the song that it sang. When it changed. It was the one that I heard after the matrix talk. He, Optimus Prime is my father, my sire! I looked into his optics and said one thing that

I felt we both agread on, "Sire!!"


	11. Chapter 10

**_Fuchsia's POV_**

I did one thing that I have neaver done. I went to the edge of my spark. There it was, a **creater/creation bond**. I tuged it. Optimus looked at me in surprise, and tugged back. My spark chamber opened up, as did his. Our sparks touched in a Sire/sparkling way. I felt him, his emotions, his vast love for me. The protectiveness.

Like he did for me. Felling all the hardships, guilt melt away. I felt tierd so I alowed sleep to overtake me.

 ** _Optimus POV_**

 ** _Time run -starting - THREE MINUTES AGO._**

I was looking at the creek, when I felt a tug at my spark. Surprised, I looked at Fuchsia. She seemed as surprised as well. Intuged back. I then knew, this is **my** youngling. I wanted a creater bond with Fuchsia. She wanted one as well. Our sparck chambers opened. Looking at her spark, it was **white**. We bonded.  
I felt so many emotions form her. Sadnes, happieness, guilt, protectivness. I took the guilt and shame away. Guving her all of the love I had for her. She fell asleap in my arms. I picked her up and headed back to base. It was night out.

When we got to base, Ratchet and Ironhide were there.

"Whre wrere you Prime", said Ironhide, _"We have been looking for you everywhere. And why is Fuchsia with you?"_

 **"She is my daughter.",** I told them, **"Ratchet could you look at her spark for me?"**

 _"Of corse Optimus, bring her to the medbay"_

 ** _TIME SKIPPY 10 MINUTES - MEDBAY_**

Rachet scaned her spark. He gasped, " _ **WHO DID THIS!"**_

 **"What Ratchet?"**

 ** _"HER SPARK HAS FRACTURED! THATS WHAT!"_**

After Ratchet calmed down, he said that Fuchsia needs rest, and love. That I would gladly give. I took her to my quarters. Shifted so that she was on my chest, listing to my spark. She seemed so happy amd peacefull. Even through the bond. I when to recharge as well. We are a happy family, if only my brother could also enjoy this alongside me...


	12. Chapter 11

**_Fuchsia Prime's POV_**

I woke up on Optimus's chest, lisining to his spark, beating. Through the bond, I could tell that dad was still sleaping. Dad, such a forgien word. I have not even spoke the word dad, sire, father, anything related to that and family. I knew that bad things were heading that way. I remembered last night. I was happy but sad at the same time.

Was I really a monster to humans. But those thoughts had to wait. I may have won a battle, but the war was soon to start. Optimus woke up. He said: **"Good morning, did you have a good recharge youngling?"**

 _ **"Yes, dad. Thank you for last night. I just..."**_

 **"I know Fuchsia. I will be having a talk with Gallaway today."**

 _ **"Do not be too hard on him, though."**_

 **"I know."**

With that we had our energon. Then I whent into my human mode and whebt to the lunch room. Walking in, everyone stared at me. But the looks on there faces were not of fright, but of... laughter?

I looked up. And at that right moment a large, for a human, bucket dumped its contence all over me. I looked at it and it was paint. Not just any color either, but good and silver paint. Then taking another glance at my now gold and silver clothing, I did something that I had not done in a long time.

I laughted. Why, well I reconised this as the work of one pair of gold and silver twins. And imagining my self I found it very funny. Everyone else joined me in my laugh-fesst. Dad sent his questioning to me via bond and I sent great amusment twords him. Then I yelled to the twins who were passing by, probebly wanting to know who was caught in their trap:

" **Sunstreacker! Sideswipe! I will get you for this!"**

Then busted up laughing again.

 _ **Thirty minutes later**_

After getting cleaned up, I heard one sound I hoped never to hear again. The sound that I reconised as the song of a darlexian ship. I ran to the ouside part of base. And there it was, a small ship that would be attached to the Avalon.

The hatch opened and Dalek Mah came out. Why did they send a scientist to us. By the time that this had happened, everyone was outside. Mah started to speak in a tongue only I knew, translated it says: _**"Daleck Kall**_ , ** _you will come with us. By free will or force. If not we will capture and use the one closesed to you and they shall surly die."_**

I responded in the same laungage as he: "Even if I come, you will extermanate everyone here. So I decline your offer. I will protect my own even if I myselfe, must die."

In English Dalek Mah said **: "So be it".** He when back to his ship and I heard the sound I never wanted to hear, aver again...

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _SO, cliff hanger..._**


	13. Chapter 12

The sound that heard was a whistling sound at a very high pitch that only I could hear. It was painfull, mot just to my possessor, but the sound made the electric cage around my spark start to sizzle and snap with the electricity that it would take to make me one of them once again.

My servos flew to my audio receptors. Pain flooded my entire body. Though everyone was staring at me, I ran outside. Dad could tell that of was in pain, but before it became his own, I blocked the bond. Every-bot was looking at me, looking scared. Humans were everywhere, I think that I heard Gallaway order them to get guns and shoot me.

I felt my optics go into a state of not being completely blue, not completely purple. My eyestalk was threatening to appear out of my forehead. It was like at the Avalon but much worse. My spark was soon going to come within itself and my family would be destroyed. I was able to say only a little: **_"Please go away! Stay away from me!_** _ **I do not want to hurt you"**_

Everyone took several steps back - like I had a plauge. All exept for one bot - Blueshot. He came to me, he said: " **Keep fighting Fuchsia, I know you can do it. Keep fighting!"**

 **"** _ **I do not want to hurt you"**_

 **"You wont, I may not have known you for very long, But I know this: You are stong, You never gave up on the Avalon. You CAN win this."**

This surprised me most, he embraced me. Besides my father, this was the most that I had gotten from another bot in a long time. My matrix sensed this, and was able to stop the eclectic shocker around my spark and get rid of the sound penetrating my adios. My optics were now back to blue. I embrace Blueshot back fully, even using my wings to truly hug him.

I whispered into his audio receptor : " _Thank you..._ "

That is when I felt something I had not felt in a long time, something close, the bot that I was embracing. What did I feel? The power of the one thing that I though had almost fully disaper. Blueshot is a Dimentinal?!


	14. Chapter 13

As we were going back to base, I felt more dimentinal signels that I had not noticed. They were the new genration of Dimentinals. There had to be a way to tell them, So I asked something trough my bond with Optimus.

"Hey, Dad. Can I ask something?"

 **"Yes sweetspark, what is your question?"**

"Could we have a talent show? Here at base?"

 **"Of course, Sounds good. I will ask Will about that."** ( _A/N: HAHA Double Will!)_

"Thank You Dad!"

So everything was set, the talent show was to be in a week.

 _ ***TIME SKIPPY - ONE WEEk***_

I was the talent show. Everyone was doing something - in human forms or holoforms. Ratchet found out how to use holoforms for the autobots during the week. I was my turn. I was in my human form, wearing an outfit that I had in subspace. It was my bot color and a dress you could dance in.

I took to the stage and said: " ** _Hello everyone, my name is Fuchsia Prime. This is a song that has a hidden meaning. I will tell you the meaning after. The dedication is for: Blueshot, Hibiscus, Stargazer and Melody:"_**

 ** _"It's alright, get ready for the night  
Of your life  
Stars will shine so bright  
They say, we're dancin' the stress away  
Hey Hey_**

 ** _This beat gets underneath your feet  
Right now  
Together we will meet  
This place will blow your mind away  
Hey Hey_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now!  
Gonna pump it up now!  
This is an emergency!  
Music is my galaxy!_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now! Everybody up now!  
We've got it goin' on!  
Till the break of dawn!_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now!  
Gonna pump it up now!  
This is an emergency!  
Music is my galaxy!_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now!  
Everybody's up now!  
We've got it goin' on!  
Till the break of dawn!_**

 ** _So put the record on, on, on, on, on!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
So put the record on!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
P-P-P-Put the record o-o-o-o-on!  
To the club now!_**

 ** _Right now, we're standin' here in line  
Open up the door Mr. Frankenstein  
Cuz we're here to dance the night away  
Hey Hey_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now!  
Gonna pump it up now!  
This is an emergency!  
Music is my galaxy!_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now! Everybody up now!  
We've got it goin' on!  
Till the break of dawn!_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now!  
Gonna pump it up now!  
This is an emergency!  
Music is my galaxy!_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now!  
Everybody's up now!  
We've got it goin' on!  
Till the break of dawn!_**

 ** _So put the record on, on, on, on, on!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
So put the record on!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!_**

 ** _Operator!_**

 ** _O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
To the club now!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!_**

 ** _JUMP!_**

 ** _O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
To the club now!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!  
O-O-O-O-On!_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now!  
Gonna pump it up now!  
This is an emergency!  
Music is my galaxy!_**

 ** _Welcome to the club now!  
Everybody's up now!  
We've got it goin' on!  
Till the break of dawn!_**

 ** _So put the record on!"_**

Everyone cheared. I felt happy, felling proundness form Optimus. I felt only a small but of guilt, because everyones lives were about to change. I had to say this:

" _ **Thank you. Now for the hidden meaning: Blueshot, Hibiscus, Stargazer and Melody, you are now who you and everyone else think you are. Why? Because you are like me - Welcome my fellow Dimentinals, To the club now!"**_


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: above picture does not belong to me.

LAST TIME ON DIMENTINAL:

I had to say this:

"Thank you. Now for the hidden meaning: Blueshot, Hibiscus, Stargazer and Melody, you are now who you and everyone else think you are. Why? Because you are like me - Welcome my fellow Dimentinals, To the club now!!"

*Three Days Later*

Eveyone was still trying to get there heads around more Dimentinals, and the only one to come up to learn from me was Blueshot. He was learning fast and was almost as powerfull as me. If I had a team, he would be my seccond in command. He was already opining protals, and makeing blast waves. But any secrets about is power would take a while to apear.

I was telling him stories about the places that I had been, and about my own parallel dimention. In what most call the "real world", my parallel is called "Battlemask", and was simmeler to my actual world. Blueshot was abosrbing everything like a sponge, and was also trying to get the others to follow in suit.

During the last three days, I found another Dimentinal - my old friend Searchclaw. A young predicon from the Transformers Prime Dimension, orange and pink. She is only two vorns younger than me. She was apart of an older Diemntianal team called the DCC, or the Dimential Calling Comitey. I also once had a team, one that I wanted to rebuild. We were the Alfabots. But they had been killed in the war. Only I, their leader, survived.

But enough of the past, Blueshot had traveled with me to several dimentions, and was able to find his own human form. He is as tall as me in his human form, as well as in his Cyberform.

*TIME SKIPPY - 1 WEEK*

A week later, all of the other new Dimentinals came to learn, and were learning fast. They seemed happier, stronger, and there sparks always were happy. I was happy two. Then disaster happened.

Nemisi decided to show again, and this time - she would not escape untill she paid for killing my team. I charged at her, going into battlemode. Every other bot was trying to stop me, but I kept going, until Blueshot, Hibiscus, Stargazer and Melody came in front of me. My battlemode halted, and I truly looked.

It was not Nemisi, but one who I had not seen in a long time, Nightsaber. A valent warrior with the technology to do what Dimentianls could do as he had lost his powers in the final battle. He was severally wounded, but was glowing with a power that I had not seen in him for a long time. He told me:

"I see you are safe , Fuchsia Prime. I have come to tell you this:

When the dimentinal prime is gone of powers

Her team shall come to light

This team only together shall bring her the power

To bring a great foe back into the light

But this is always at a price..."

Then he dissapered.

"What the matrix was that about??" asked Stargazer.

I was still shocked, but I said: "That was a proficy. I know this because I have heard more than one. Nightsaber was a profit dimentianal before the final battle of the great war.I think that I know what it means, but only part of it."

I hope that this will be safe, that I will be able to bring this proficy to truth.

I was pondering the proficy given to me from Nightsaber.

"When the dimentinal prime is gone of powers

Her team shall come to light

This team only together shall bring her the power

To bring a great foe back into the light

But this is always at a price..."

I noticed - Dimentinal Prime - that had to be me. I am the only dimentinal that is a prime. "Her team shall come to light" - I was to have a team, or was my old Alfabot team to come back? Who was to be on it. The great Foe is who? I was thinking either Nemisi or Megaton. What in the world was he doing anyway?

I was disrupted in my thoughts by hearing two revving engines next to me. I was Blueshot, Bumblebee, and Sam? I wondered, where had he been for the last mouth. Then I remembered seeing him at the show. Sam asked me If I wanted to race. I said yes, knowing a secret.

You see, I am a triple changer. My human form, an unknown form, and a vehicular mode. A small Magenta semi. I transformed, revved up, and waited for the shout of go. The race was from one side of base to the other.

GO!!!

I speed up, putting the peddle to the mettle. Bumblebee was in front, Blueshot behind. I turned a corner then left them in the dust. I was amasing, raceing again. By the time I had turned anouther corner I saw all of the other dimentinals raceing with me. All of us were going exactaly the same speed. Never faltering.

I felt something that I thought would never happen again. There, there it was agian. A spark tug, not just any, but a team bond. A team bond made up a team of dimentinals. It was only for my kind. It made our teams insepreble, and stronger. So, wondering, I tuged back.

*Blueshot POV*

I was in the race, Fuchsia in front. I called the rest of the gang to join. We were raceing together. Speeds the same, never faltering. I felt something in my spark, some sort of bond. What is this? Not knowing I took a tug.

*Hibiscus*

I got a ping from Blueshot. It said to join his race. I was not busy and Dad said that I could go. I also wanted to make sure that no one got hurt. So I transformed and raced there. I was the seccond to show. I felt something at my spark. Like a tug, I racked my medical database for ideas on what was happening. Nothing showed up, so I tuged back.

Stargazer

I got a racing ping from Blueshot. I may be a seeker, bit I can still race. I flew over them. I felt my spark, tug???

Melody

I was right next to everybot else and my spark, tuged???

Fuchsia Primes POV

I was happy that this was happening. I felt the bond slide into place. I called to them both in speach and in bond: Welcome, my ALFABOTS!!!


End file.
